


Easy love

by abp1402



Series: Stiles and Derek [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp1402/pseuds/abp1402
Summary: Stiles and Derek did not have an easy friendship.





	Easy love

Stiles and Derek did not have an easy friendship. Theirs was based on multiple counts of life-saving, on Derek shoving Stiles against the wall, on mad shouting and research binges. It flourished after the Alpha Pack attacks and continued to grow after Derek evolved and came back. 

 

For Stiles, it started small, with late night conversations, shared meals and inside jokes that no one else wanted to really know about. Their friendship turned to companionship, and later, to tentative love. Stiles would find himself thinking about what to make for supper when Derek was supposed to come over. He'd go nuts thinking about how to keep his apartment clean without using too many chemicals because he knew Derek hated the smell. He once had spent a whole afternoon at the Hale vault going over every book there, trying to find a family cookbook, just to surprise Derek with homemade something. 

 

And it went both ways. Derek would always be on the lookout for magic trinkets when he travelled to visit other packs, fully conscious that bringing them back home would guarantee a smile on Stiles' face. And yes, Derek considered Stiles' apartment home. But neither said anything, and life went on.

 

One night, after coming back from one of his trips, Derek came to Stiles' apartment to drop off his gift. It was really late and he thought he would just drop it on the coffee table next to the door and come back tomorrow. He hadn't told Stiles he'd come by and he wanted him to sleep. 

 

When he opened the door, he found the whole apartment covered in tea lights. Every surface had candles, everywhere. The glow was soft and soft music was playing. He recognised the smell of his mom's lasagne, and there was an opened bottle of wine on the dining table. Two placemats, two plates, to glasses. 

 

Derek's heart sank. Stiles had a date. He would come back tomorrow. Yes. Tomorrow. He'd have time to mend his heart, put on a brave face and be happy for Stiles. 

 

As he started his retreat, Stiles came out of the kitchen. He didn't look surprised to see him. 

He just said 'Hey, you're home!'.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta, all mistakes are mine! Thanks for reading!!!Come read my other works!


End file.
